


The Hills Are Alive With The Sound of Literally Everything Can They Shut Up Please

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Harry is a Tease, Implied Sexual Content, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, New wolf, Omega Louis, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Top Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: It's Louis' first day back at school after being bitten by Harry on prom night, let's just say it's a lot to handle. Liam is a good friend and puts up with a lot of shit, as always.***********“You smell even more delectable every time I see you, my dear.” He said, subtly backing me into the corner of the room. “Nice of you to make an appearance Harold, after you’ve been fucking up my hormones all day,” I said with surprising coolness, seeing that I wanted to bathe in his scent and then jump off of a bridge in reality.“Oh Mea, so sorry about that. Never meant to, how did you say it, fuck up your hormones. There’s something, or rather someone, I’d rather be fucking, in all honesty.”***********All characters and events based off of the universe from "I was the sun but he served the moon," I suggest reading it but if you don't you'll still be fine!





	The Hills Are Alive With The Sound of Literally Everything Can They Shut Up Please

**Author's Note:**

> Some follow-up after the Great Mating Bite of 2019!

Walking into school the first day back after Harry changed me was an experience, to say the least. Until now I had been holed up with only him, a few select friends, and at my own home with just my mother. My senses were being assaulted from every angle, a plethora of scents, sounds, and sights hitting me like a train.

The bell rang and startled me, drawing me from my stupor. As I walked down the hall to the first period, I breathed through my mouth and focused on not spazzing out, wincing at the shrill ring of the warning bell.

I took notice of a large figure shadowing me, their movements mirroring mine. When I reached the classroom door, I stuck my hands on my hips and scrunched my nose, glaring at my personal shadow.

“Liam, you don’t have to follow me everywhere I go. I’m perfectly capable of getting to class without threat to my safety. I won’t die without Harry for two hours. He’s only missing the first two classes.”  
  
While I spoke, Liam shrunk further and further into himself like a scolded pup, currently absent ears pressed metaphorically flat against his skull. Liz, a packmate, brushed past me and snickered at Liam’s hurt expression, getting a half-hearted growl from him in return.

The bell rang, sending the last few people in the hallway scattering for their classrooms, minus Liam, who was still scuffing his feet in front of me. “’ M sorry, you know Harry will yell at me if I don’t watch after you.” He mumbled, batting his lashes at me.

“Go on to your class before you’re given a pink slip. I’ll tell Harry that you’re qualified for the damn Secret Service.”

He grinned when I playfully punched his shoulder, giving a two finger salute and heading down the hallway, small Vans bookbag looking quite comical on his large frame. Even more so since it was pastel pink with sunflowers on it. That what he gets for letting me go shopping for his school supplies.

He pretends to hate it, but I know he loves it.

As soon as I walked into our class and sat in my seat, Harry’s scent filled my head, even as weak and stale as it was after a weekend off from school. Ever since I was turned, I smelled him everywhere, his scent overpowering everyone and anything else. It was an even more intoxicating scent than when I was a human, my senses sharpened beyond mortal comprehension.

All throughout the class, his scent wreathed around me, whispering things to me. It soothed me and gave me something to focus on besides the scratch of pencils on paper and the glaringly bright white lights of the school.

The teacher called me out more than a few times for zoning out, nostrils flaring as I looked out of the window in a daze. The scent seemed to fill every crevice of my body, weighing me down on Earth, lest I float away. It carried an Alpha’s lilt though, a dangerous edge. Good thing I was never a fan of playing it too safe.

**********

The third period, I thought I was going to pass out from Harry’s strong smell. He had come into school late from his pack meeting and had just left this class, his seat branded with his magnetic scent.

Liam, who shared the Biology class with me, rolled his eyes at my strange behavior. I stumbled as I walked into the class and took a deep breath, making him instinctively pull me upright and to him. He frowned at my dazed expression, scenting the air for himself.

“Jesus Christ, Louis. Keep yourself together man. It’s not like you’ve never smelled Harry before.”

The entire class, Liam keep nudging me when I fell into a haze of deeply scenting the air or, even on one embarrassing occasion, purring.

I didn’t snap out of that until Liam knocked my hand from under my head, sending my head down to the table and my peers into a fit of laughter at my expense. I swear to god I rivaled a tomato in my red hue.

“Nice of you to joining us once more, young Louis. I suggest you refrain from daydreaming in my class again if you want to stay away from detention.” The teacher said it with a bite, but you could just see the ghost of a smile and the smudge of a mating scar peeking from under the collar of his shirt. Mr. Holden was a member of Luke’s pack from what Harry told me, but he seemed to like everyone regardless of pack status.

“Yes, sir,” I mumbled, running my hands over my flushed cheeks and scratching my ear as I picked up on a conversation between two humans in the back of the class, whispers that were barely audible to one another but was being broadcast in surround sound to me.

“The bell rang, you oblivious twat,” Liam said, already standing with his backpack on. I blushed again and packed my stuff up quickly, scurrying after Liam out of the room, smiling apologetically at my teacher.

“Be safe.” He yelled out after me, and I almost died. Old people have zero filters these days.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom, Li, I’ll meet you in the lunchroom.” Liam hesitated like he was going to insist on staying with me, “Liam. I promise you I can piss without supervision. Can even zip up my own pants. Go to fucking lunch. I promise not to get kidnapped by Calum again, that was a one and done event.”

He walked off grumbling under his breath. The cheek an Alpha’s mate gets these days, honestly.

I did my business and washed my hands, drying them at the paper towel dispenser in the corner of the bathroom. I heard the door swing open and holy shit it was him. I smelled him before I saw him, but that one whiff had me floating.

“Well well well,” a deep voice said, laced with grit and the vibrato of an Alpha, “So you’re the little minx I’ve been smelling all day. It’s a pleasure to finally see the source of such _aromatic arousal_ , hmm?”

I took one more semi clear deep breath and turned around with a shake in my hand, and I think I’m in heaven. Or hell, because this boy got his smile from the devil himself.

One eyebrow was raised slightly, and I could barely see the green of his eyes around the dilated pupil. Dark curls framed his face, and his tongue licked across pointed teeth and red lips. He was literally sex on legs, and I was choking on his scent though we still stood ten feet apart.

  
“Hi.” I squeaked, too occupied with following the line of his silhouette from floor to the peak of his impressive height. He took confident strides across the room, his hard footsteps echoing in the close space.

“You smell even more delectable every time I see you, my dear.” He said, subtly backing me into the corner of the room. “Nice of you to make an appearance Harold, after you’ve been fucking up my hormones all day,” I said with surprising coolness, seeing that I wanted to bathe in his scent and then jump off of a bridge in reality.

“Oh Mea, so sorry about that. Never meant to, how did you say it, fuck up your hormones. There’s something, or rather someone, I’d rather be fucking, in all honesty.”

Can I please just die already? Whatever God wanted to spare me, smite me now, or forever hold your peace. Harry and I were nose to nose, or rather nose to chest, and I was pretty much drunk off of the scent he practically sprayed like those timed air fresheners.

“Too bad I don’t put out in school bathrooms, I’m a maintenance closet kind of gal,” I said, fighting back the stutter that tried to accompany the first few words and the blush rising up on my cheeks at the mention of our many escapades in the first-floor broom closet.

You’re lucky I could string together a sentence without “Alpha, mate, or please” in it.

“Pity. What do you say, Little Rabbit? Fancy trying out a bathroom for once?”

_1234, heads shoulders knees and toes Louis, stay focused. Liam is probably about ready to call the Scotland Yard over you not being at lunch. Even if you are with Harry._

The Alpha so dared to nudge my jaw with his nose some, and you know what?

Fuck everything.

“Might as well.” I rasped, quoting Harry’s hip tattoo as I raised my hands to knot them in Harry’s curly hair. I felt the breath from his chuckle skitter across my collarbones and leak down my spine, every hair on my body (among other things) standing on end.

“You smell…absolutely…delectable,” Harry whispered out between deep breaths against my neck, tongue coming out to dance across the hot skin every once and awhile.

“You’re one to be talking, I’ve been practically getting off catching whiffs of you all day.”

Harry growled lowly and gave me a hash nip, making me whine out of instinct and bare my neck further. “Don’t tease me Little Rabbit,” he whispered, pulling me into a searing kiss. It was a biting kiss, full of teeth, tongue, and bound together by moans and whines. A match made in heaven.

He eventually abandoned my lips and trailed down to my throat again, scraping his teeth across my jumping pulse and kissing all the right places. Right in the center of my throat, he found pure heaven, the feel of his mouth on the tender skin making me whine and paw at his shoulders, eyes squeezed closed.  
  
Harry growled and set up a steady rhythm, biting and sucking and tracing his tongue over the area until it pulsed with soreness and was surely the color of a ripe cherry.

He gave one last drag of his teeth over the area and kissed it lightly, fluttering back up to my lips to take them once again. I was pretty much useless at this point, eyes most likely glazed over and hair in a mess. Oh well. I was experiencing sheer bliss, I could let down appearances for a moment.

He pulled away and I whined softly, chasing after his lips with a pout. He chuckled darkly and cupped the side of my face, running his thumb across my surely red and puffy lips, bitten and kissed raw.

I blinked wetly at him and cheekily took the end of the digit between my teeth, biting down lightly and flicking my tongue over it. He grinned and moved his hand, smoothing my hair down and then trailing his hand to my neck, lightly pressing on the bruise over the column of my throat. I couldn’t suppress the shudder and whine.

“Such a good little rabbit.” He murmured, going back to running his fingers through my hair. “Alpha,” I whispered, Harry’s long fingers brushing my hair away from my heated face.

“I think it’s time we need to get out of here, huh? I don’t suppose people like having the bathroom locked, now do they? And I’m sure Liam is having a small coronary episode, he doesn’t know I came in here after you. ”

I snorted at the thought of Liam squawking and fretting like a little old lady. He was pretty much useless this year with Zayn at college, even if was only community and he was at home every night. When he wasn’t with me or Harry in class, Liam was pretty much as full-functioning as a bump on a log. The first time I'd seen him at a max-performance level this year was when he got to bring Zayn to prom. 

Harry held open the door for me and walked me down the hall, thumb rubbing over my shoulder when I flinched as a locker door was shut. “You’ll get used to it mea, I promise. Just focus on me, I’m here.”

Liam gave panic new definition when I saw him outside of the lunchroom, looking around frantically and scenting the air with every breath. I waved meekly when I walked in, and his eyes went from happy to angry to relieved in a span of five seconds, glare setting in as I walked up to him, Harry in tow.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I don’t care if Harry is with you, you are a royal asshole. It’s been twenty minutes, I thought you “could piss without supervision,” wasn’t it? I thought you had fallen and drowned or something! Plus you stink now. You smell like the sock in Harry’s bottom drawer.” Harry’s low growl cut off Liam’s rant, his eyes bleeding red. Our bond was very fresh, three days old, and Harry would tolerate no disrespect. I could feel his irritation through our bond, an itch in my chest that I couldn’t scratch.

“Oh shut up Harry I’m not threatening your mate. Shut your whore mouth, defacing my child in the school bathroom. Louis, really, I leave you for twenty minutes and you’re having sexy time in the toilets. Should I be expecting a god-child in nine months? Have you decided on the color of the nursery? Hopefully red because I’ll be using Harry’s blood for the paint. We can string his intestines on the ceiling like a macabre chandelier. His teeth can go in the baby’s rattle.”

Harry grumbled in his throat but I rolled my eyes, leaning against Harry’s chest. “Liam, really, you’re overreacting. We just made out some. And did some heavy petting, but that’s beside the point. No biggie. Nothing to rally the troops over. My virtue is still intact and all that jazz.”

Liam looked at me skeptically and turned back to his food. Then with an abrupt and harsh flick of his finger to my forehead, the argument was over. “Your virtue is anything but intact, little rabbit,” Harry said lowly into my ear, laughing when I smacked him on the arm.

I didn’t feel like getting my own food, so I picked at Liam’s chips under our tree until he started stabbing my hand with the fork and swearing at me, eventually acquiescing and giving me the last half of the food. I ate it with a happy grin, cheeks stuffed full like a chipmunk to get him to smile.

It worked, but his gaze kept flickering between Harry and I. Harry was leaned up against the tree and I sat between his legs, his knees bent on either side of me. His arm was thrown across my front, holding me to his chest.

Across the courtyard, Michael and Luke passed, Luke’s arm looped through Michael’s. Michael’s eyes were on the ground, head bowed as Luke spoke animatedly. Michael looked up and waved at me, which I returned quickly. Luke stopped and turned to Michael, and I could barely hear him say something about not waving to the enemy.

“Forget about the whole painting the nursery with his blood thing. He looks like he finger-paints with AB- for fun.” Liam said, humor lighting up his voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at Harry, who had his eyes set on Luke and Michael as they went inside, his gaze steely and jaw ticking as he gritted his teeth. I could feel utter hatred through our bond, raw and rotten in my chest. I kissed his hand that was resting on my shoulder and smiled, forcing a smile from him as well. My Alpha couldn’t stay mad at me for long.

The fourth and fifth period was a blur, full of awkward stares at my practically faded hickey and lingering traces of Harry’s scent. Getting my hands on him only intensified my natural reaction, and I annoyed my teachers more than once with how zoned out I was.

Sixth period, our health teacher assigned a partner project, entitled “Exploring the Human Body,” Harry, who took this class, with me seemed to be thrilled.

Our teacher read out a list of partners names, pairing them alphabetically. “And finally we have Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, I’m sure that works for you two?”

I didn’t even have to turn around in my seat to know that Harry was smirking, you could hear it dripping in his answer, “Oh yes ma’am, that’s perfect, Louis and I get along really well.”

The teacher gave us the go-ahead to get with our partners, so I turned around to face Harry, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Little Rabbit, I think we’ll have no trouble at all with this project.”

I put my head down on the desk, groaning and trying to hide my blush.

“Don’t hide, Mea. A moment without seeing your beautiful face is a moment spent in agony.”

_Just when my face starts to cool down, he goes and says shit like that. Trifling._

“Look who’s getting all meek and modest now?” Harry teased, twirling an accusatory finger in front of my face, “You, Mr. “Harder Harry, please,” were not so innocent when we were fuck-”

I took a nip at the finger poking my nose and narrowed my eyes at him. He pulled it back and gave me an affronted look, smirk shining through.

“You are a menace.” He said, sitting back and folding his arms.

“Your menace.”

His eyes darkened and flickered red, and he sat forward and grabbed my chin with a look of absolute love on his face, I could feel the heavy warmth of it through our bond. “And don’t you forget it.”

When the bell rang, Harry insisted on carrying my bookbag and wrapping an arm around me, talking about everything and anything on the way to the parking lot. He held open my door for me and threw my bag in, standing in the open door as I sat in the driver's seat.

“Are you positive you can't come over today. We could get a head-start on our project,” Harry said with a ridiculous wiggle of his eyebrows, fingertips tapping on the roof of my car. “Harry, I told you I had to actually do my homework today if I want to stay with you this weekend. Fuhrer Jay won’t tolerate bad grades.”

“Yet she tolerates her son’s boyfriend being a wolf and then having said son turned into a wolf by said son’s boyfriend. I think your mother needs to reevaluate her priorities. Besides, you can help me with my homework. I’m cute and fluffy and I will roll over for belly rubs. And you are cute and fluffy and I love you.” Harry was a shameless flirt, eyelashes batting and everything.

“Flattery won’t get you far, Harry.”

“It could get me but only six inches and I would be content as long as it was with you by my side.”

_I’m actually going to vomit. Why is my Alpha so damn nauseatingly sweet._

“I could give you a cavity I’m so sweet, Mea.”

I rolled my eyes and gently hit Harry in the chest, pulling him by ho shirt collar down for a kiss and a hug goodbye. He held me to him and rocked slightly, nonchalantly rubbing his chin atop my head and releasing so many pheromones you could almost read the genetic script floating in the air.

“Are you scenting me, Harold?” “Of course not Lewis.”

_Sure Jan._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm loving the sexual tension, IDK about you guys. Also, I’m looking for someone I can bounce ideas off of and who can read over my stuff before I post it, is anyone interested?


End file.
